


Candle Light.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB





	Candle Light.

Baby soft skin somehow seemed so much softer in the dim light of the candle,

lightly tinted pink cheeks seem softer in the gentle glow provided by that candle.

Careful hands roam the smooth lanky body of the lover beneath him.

Nothing is better than this moment.

Nothing is better than the way the freckle faced boy is able to pull the sweetest softest moans from the lover beneath him.

Nothing is better than the way those doe brown eyes look up with such trust and love; the way they sparkle when the gentle glow from the flame hits them just right.

The way Jude says his name; it's like angels have sung to him in that moment and then it's quiet.

Everythings quiet.

The only things to be heard in the silent room is the sound of them breathing in unison.

" I love you." echoed an " I love you." 

A sweet meaningful kiss.

His hands have traced every curve of this body so many times and every time it feels new and exciting.

Jude, his lover arches into every touch as if it's the first.

This is not sex.

It's never been sex.

This is love.

Deep, Passionate, Meaningful Love.

It's Noah and It's Jude.

Two bodies coming together as one, 

Breathing as one,

Two hearts beating as one,

Two people who love each other and accept every single part of one another.

Noah loves this.

Loves the way the candle light makes Jude look.

Loves how it illuminates every feature of his lovers beautiful body.

Jude loves the way it lights up every freckle on his boyfriend's face.

Loves how the light from the flames flicker over his semi toned body; chasing the shadows away and showing Jude every inch of that bare skin.

" You're Beautiful." Jude whispered.

Noah smiled." You're Beautiful, my love." he replied.

Two people head over heels in love with one another. 

Sharing each others bodies with no one else but each other.

Memorizing every single inch of one another over and over again as careful hands trail their bodies. 

Feeling everything.

Feeling all of what they were physically.

Feeling all of what they felt emotionally.

" I love you Jude." 

" I love you too Noah." 

Soft voices. Sweet whispers meant for their ears and their ears only.

Each of them memorizing the way the candle light reflected perfectly off one another's body in a way that should be illegal.


End file.
